


Lip Service

by miraculouslysam



Series: Of Spots and Men: Lovesquare One-Shots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Drabble, F/M, Plagg Loves Cheese, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslysam/pseuds/miraculouslysam
Summary: Prompt given to me on tumblr: Everybody always wants to write about a first kiss... but how about a second kiss for the Lovesquare? Any angle. What's your take?Post-reveal, pre-relationship lovesquare. They've never shared a kiss that's conscious/not under the influence of an akuma. These kids need to get their acts together.





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LNC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/gifts).



> I had never written a kiss scene before, but I like to think I did a decent job considering.
> 
> Title by LNC, who I'm also gifting it to because she's the reason I started writing Ladrien.

Adrien didn’t know what he had done wrong. Did she not like him as he thought?

It had been spontaneous. Paris in Spring was a sight to behold, but Marinette Dupain-Cheng, laughing as he threw grapes at her during their impromptu picnic in the park, was far more stunning. The way her eyes lit up before they squeezed shut as laughter took over her, the way her cheeks shaded themselves with red, the way she snorted when she laughed too hard, only to laugh harder… well, Adrien couldn’t help himself. Beauty and joy radiated from her in waves.

She fell silent when he placed his finger under her jaw to tilt her head up. Suddenly, her eyes were glimmering for an entirely different reason, a silent question posed in them.

And then he’d kissed her.

It was gentle and sweet. He felt her gasp at first, body rigid. She slipped into it as he was about to pull back, afraid he’d made a mistake. Her fingers found his under her chin and pulled it down, choosing instead to hold his hand.

They eventually pulled themselves apart, but that was when the gravity of the situation seemed to hit Marinette. Her blush darkened as her eyes grew wider. Sweeping her possessions into her arms, she said a stammering goodbye and ran away.

Adrien was… dumbfounded.

Now, an hour later, he still could taste grape and sugar and _her_ on his lips. He touched them for what must have been the hundredth time since he’d been home.

“I just don’t get it, Plagg. I really thought she was interested in me.”

The tiny god barely glanced up from his wedge of camembert. “You need to stop overthinking this, kid. She kissed you back, didn’t she?” He sighed. “Ugh, I just don’t get you humans and your love rituals. Why bother yourself with them when there’s cheese _right here?”_

Adrien groaned. “It’s not that simple! She’s perfect and beautiful and everything I could possibly desire. I’m in love with her, Plagg. And maybe she just got caught up in the moment, but just wants to be friends and-”

He was cut off by a throat being cleared behind him. His cheeks burned as he slowly turned to meet Ladybug’s eyes staring down at him from his open window. He ran over.

“Oh god, Marinette, I am so sor-”

He was cut off once again as she jumped down, wrapping her legs around him as she passionately kissed him. He stumbled back, then pulled her to himself once he regained his balance.

It was messy, a clash of lips and teeth and tongue and limbs as he moved backward toward the couch. Her gloved fingers intertwined themselves in his golden locks when his back hit the couch and he sunk down into it.

After what seemed like ages, Adrien tore himself away. Breathlessly, he asked, “so, you’re not mad?”

She stroked his cheek. “How could I be mad that the boy I love loves me, too?”

The third time they kissed was perfect. It was lazy and slow, caring and loving. There was no hesitation now. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
